


To Forget

by R_S



Series: ....and then.... [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, drunk blow job, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Luffy's just had a fight with Usopp, and nobody knows where Robin's gone? The end of a very long day lands what remains of the Strawhat Pirates in some hotel on top of a Bar on this island, Water7. That's when their First Mate makes a suggestion.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: ....and then.... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	To Forget

“This is _all your fault-!_ ”

“Eh?”

“Don't _Eh?_ me like you can't understand _words_ anymore. I know _you're_ not drunk.”

“Never said that I was.” Zoro sneering at Nami, who has been hissing angrily at him for the last ten minutes. Sitting on the stool right next to his. In this _glittering_ Bar- fanciest place he's seen since the casinos in Alabasta. The Swordsman lifting his arm once again. Encouraging one more shot of clear gain-alcohol to burn a trail down into him. _All the way down_. Licking his lips, after, for a second kick of hot fermented spice. _Good booze here._ This place also providing a cup of something Zoro's honestly never seen or heard of before. The locals calling it ' _Cola_ ', and it's so sweet and full of _sugar_ it makes his stomach turn. The dark, syrupy surface of the drink _bubbling_ like there's something _alive in it_. Pushed the cup they gave him to the edge of the bar, hoping someone will just knock it over.

“ _Shishishishi-hehehe--!_ ” Luffy's managed to knock over almost everything in front of _him_. Cups, salt shakers, napkins, cutlery, plates.... The bar-Keep might have gotten angry with them, if Nami had not shown him right away they had the means to pay for any damages their idiot Captain caused. Apologizing again and again for their inebriated comrade.

“He's not ususaly like this. Very sorry.” Sanji pushing another fifty Beli-note across the bar, just as Luffy's caught a stack of empty plates with one uncoordinated elbow and swept them onto the floor.

Breaking china crashing loudly, and more than a few patrons sitting at nearby tables give them an enthusiastic round of applause. “Like I was saying, _this is all your fault,_ _Zoro-!_ So _you_ need to take responsibility for it.”

“What _exactly_ is all _my_ fault?” A valid question, at least the green-haired Swordsman thinks so. Been drinking steady since they got here, and there's a tall bottle of West Blue Sake he's never tried before. “Oya- That one!” Hailing it down, and the man serving them drinks smiles. A big man. Broad in his shoulders, and wearing an apron. Jet-black hair styled in likeness of a pair of bull horns.

“This is one of our finest imports. _Heeheeheeheehee_ ~” Zoro isn't sure if this guy is strong or slow, but he'd bet all Nami's money he's _playing_ at one or the other. Not that he cares _at all_. He's here to drink, and that's it. Throwing back the first swallow of this exquisite liquor right from the bottle, and slamming the base down on the bar.

“ _Ahhh-_ ”

“We can't _afford_ for you do drink the bar dry.”

  
“I'm not.” Zoro's calloused, sun-beaten fingers rest for a moment on cool blue glass. Staring at the fancy silver label, though not really seeing it. “But after a day like we've had...?” Lifting his arm once again. He swallows. _Damn that's good.._.

Nami makes a noise that's bedded somewhere between exploding frustration and crippling empathy. For _Luffy_. Let's be clear on this. Because _this is all Zoro's fault!_ that her Captain is near _blind_ black-out _drunk_. “I know it's been a terrible day, but did you have to suggest he... That he....” A measure of East Blue Whiskey goes down Nami's throat. The red-head not exactly sober. Neither is Sanji. On his fourth _bottle_ of wine. Their Bartender just leaving it there for him to refill his own glass. Chopper found _Cola_ to be _incredible_ , after he'd figured out he could use it to _drink like Luffy!'_ And so then drank five cups, one right after the other, and has been asleep in their Navigator's lap ever since. “...Do you really think this is better?”

“Better than him being _sad_ he's lost his Best-ever Buddy?” Zoro says very quietly, drinking a-hundred-and-sixty proof Sake right from the bottle. Swallowing. His Adam's apple gently bobbing _like it were water_...

... it wasn't more than an hour ago, that _fight_ had happened. Between Ship's Captain, and Gunner. All of them who are left of their crew: Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper... They'd taken their possessions. Everything they owned. The Going Merry no longer their Home, they sought a hotel room near the Market District on the Island of Water7. All gone inside, but the blaring absence of two of their number was too _obvious_. Luffy just as obviously breaking up inside. Zoro saw it happening, and he found he couldn't stand to watch. His _always-a-ray-of-sunshine_ Captain putting his back up to the wall. Tears streaming down his face, and clutching his straw hat. _Trapped_ between four walls when only that morning he'd been laughing wild and free over boundless Oceans.

_Why don't we go get a drink?”_

...It was all he could think of to say. _A drink_. Because _he_ needed one, and badly. Nobody opposed the idea, either. Not even Chopper. Now here they are. Sanji blinking stupidly, hiccuping a little. Chopper unconscious, with Luffy soon to be in the same condition. Nami just a step over buzzed, and he always gets along with her better when she's that way. Nursing his own growing inebriation, and _trying_ to make sense himself of all that had _happened_ today. “Damn right, I think this is _better_.” Though he's not trying very hard, more drowning himself. _Hoping_ he'll drown? Zoro takes another drink.

“Huh.” Biting into a salted lime wedge, Nami lifts a tall glass to her lips. “ _You_ can help him into bed, then. Since you think he's so much _better._ ” Her orange-painted fingernails tapping along the outside of the glass.

“Alright.” _Fair enough._ If doing that will keep her from nagging him. Zoro gulps the rest of what he had, and then puts his fist around an unopened bottle of East Blue pine-Rum. “You ready to go to bed, Luffy?”

“E-eh?” Brown eyes a little crossed, Luffy looks at his First Mate. “ 's – Zoro 'n me goin' ta'bed?”

“Aye, Sencho.” Gotten up onto his feet, and Zoro's found he's... wobbly? He did drink almost three full bottles in this last hour. He usually paces himself better than that, but _tonight_ is different. This wasn't the crew out on the Town, drinking for fun.

They were drinking to forget.

“ _Shishishi-shi-_ Zoro's so~ strong~.”

“Keep it down.” Because wouldn't it suck to get thrown out of this place, and find they can't get another room anywhere else tonight.

“ _Shishishishi-_ Zor--ro went the wrong-way 'gain, huh?”

At his Captain's words, he's checked again. They're on the _right floor_. Yep. Right floor. Zoro had thought he'd gone up to the right floor last time, and all the way down the hall when he realized the staff must have _moved_ where the third floor was. Put it down two more levels... It's really _rude_ of hotels to rearrange their hallways and stairs in the middle of the night without _telling_ anyone. Scowling, Zoro's finally found _their_ room. Right number, right floor. _Yosh_. Using the key Nami gave him to get them inside. “Alright- vest and shorts off, Sencho. Time to sleep.”

“Eh?” Luffy drops. Wriggling around, and pressing his palms into his face. Whining. Kicking his sandaled feet from where he is lying on the carpeted floor. “I _don't_ wanna _slee-eep~_ ”

“Then what _do_ you want to do?” Exasperation. Zoro pulling the door closed behind him, and locking it. Realizing as he does, that he's much more impaired than he thought he was. His feet feel heavy, and disconnected. Having trouble aligning his hips with the rest of him. Taking the man a very long time to undo his three sashes, and get his swords off. By then, his Captain's stopped rolling around having a temper tantrum. Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. For a second the Swordsman thinks he's resting, catching a breath when-

_*sniff-_ “ _haaah-_ ”

Not the first time Luffy had cried in front of him. In front of _any_ of them. He's just that kind of person. Able to be kick-ass as he is, and stand up to whoever he wants. He's not ashamed of getting mad, _or_ sad... Honest, in those ways... Zoro sits down on the edge of the bed, a spin of alcohol behind the swordsman's green eyes. “Can you stand up, Sencho?”

_*sniff_ The Pirate Captain wipes his face on the back of one arm, leaving a long red mark on his face. “A-aye-” Like a rubber noodle, he's up on his feet. Weaving, and his eyes keep crossing. Not ten seconds, and he's fallen forward. Flumping onto the mattress beside his nakama. “ _Shishishishi-_ ”

That's not laughter, that's delirium. “ _Che'-_ ” Zoro sighs out heavy. Lying himself down on the bed also. Staring up at the light hanging from the ceiling. Letting it burn a hot red mark into his vision, and wondering what tomorrow will be like for them. The day after? There's no way he can even guess that far ahead.

“Ne, Zoro?” Possibility exists that Luffy isn't even conscious anymore. The Swordsman had seen that happen plenty of times in the past. Babbling light-weights who don't remember a thing the next day.

“Aye?”

Luffy rolls onto his stomach so they can look at each other properly, and _Yea_ \- whoa-- he's _drunk_. “What's---s a Captain, who can't keep his---s crew?” Blinking brown eyes, and more tears go rolling down his face.

“...” Breathing steadily, because if the First Mate doesn't he might just pass out. Alcohol half finished fermented his brain. “...”

“If---f we don't get an---nother ship s---soon,” Mumbling, Luffy presses his forehead into the bedspread. “Nam---mi might decide ta go with an---nother crew. Sanji w---would wanna be in---n na real kitchen. Chopper will---l go see more new places---s...” Luffy's chest heaves, and he's curling. Pulling his knees in towards his chest. “ 'n then Zoro will leave too... Ta go an' be the Best S---Swordsman, an' I'll be all alone _again_ _ **.**_ ”

Listening to his Captain dissolve under wrecking sobs that clamp his limbs in on him. Like a crumpled paper doll. And Zoro _cannot_ take it. He _can't stand_ to see-- “Oi, Luffy-!” He has to _stop_ it, the swordsman reaching out to pull his Captain into him. Hugging. They often hug. Luffy hugs _everybody_.

“ _Haaaah_ -” With his hands Zoro's feels Luffy's diaphragm jerking... Hard enough to dislocate ribs.

“Luffy- You have _not lost_ your crew-” He can't stand this. Luffy's _anguish_. It cuts so _deeply_ into him. His Captain should never be allowed to suffer like this _!!_

“ _Haaah-_ ”

Isn't there anything he can do about it _?!_ “You haven't.” He's First Mate _!!_ “You'll always have a crew, because _I will never leave your side._ ” Heat building on his own face, over and beyond all the alcohol lighting fires in Zoro's blood.

“Zoro-” Luffy wriggling back a bit, and then surging forward to capture his swordsman's mouth with his. They... kiss...? “ _Haaaah-_ ” Gasping into it, with a vice-like grip on his older nakama's shoulders.

Coming apart to stare at one another. Brown eyes, and green eyes. “...” They don't say a word. Moving closer together, _very-very_ slowly. Until each feels _able_ to make shy, light presses of their lips. Zoro's hands going up into his Captain's messy black hair. Swallowing quiet moans that are made over his mouth.

Luffy is _gay_? It would certainly explain a lot. What does that make Zoro? Rather than try and dismantle such a layered and complicated question, the Swordsman pushes up from the mattress with his legs. Arms securely around his Captain's shoulders, he turns them. Putting himself on top. “Sencho-” As surprised as he is, _and Zoro is surprised!!!_ He doesn't think he's ever been this _excited_. Always physically training to be better and better, he's never really gotten excited about a person. Been teased about it, in fact. At the Dojo. At a time he and all the other boys began to turn twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Old enough to start comparing dick sizes, and roll out conquest stories about young girls in nearby towns that may or may not have been entirely true. Zoro choose not to participate because he didn't have any stories, and already knew from the communal showers his dick was bigger than any of theirs'. Of course nobody teased him for _long_. A good reminder that he was the _strongest_ disciple studying there, and that he wouldn't hesitate to _slice up_ any one of them that laughed one more frigging time.

“ _Shishishishi-_ Zoro's warm.”

...and Luffy is cold. Strange, considering the amount of bandaging he'd been wrapped in. Tape all over his arms. Chopper bawled and sniffled his blue nose the whole time, but their Captain only sat there.

“ _It's... heavy._ ” He'd been crying already, with his hat pulled down doing not enough to hide it.

Sanji and Nami didn't say anything, but it wasn't their place to speak. It was Zoro's. “ _It is your burden, as our Captain._ ” He couldn't look at Luffy, as he had said that. He's not sure where he heard it... If he ever heard it anywhere. Or if it came out of him. Something he'd _learned_ during their voyage together. Finding out what it meant to him, to _be_ a Pirate. For Luffy, and Sanji. Nami, Chopper... Zoro had _thought_ he had at least an idea of what Robin and Usopp believed. But he'd been wrong. _Apparently._ He _still_ said what he said to Luffy. And he saw how much it struck his Captain. Like he'd been punched hard in the gut.

“...”

“ _Do not hesitate. If you do, who are we left to look up to?_ ” Because he knew. Zoro _knew_ how much Luffy needed to hear what he had to say. A Captain is not _a Captain_ , if his Orders are not trusted and followed by his crew. At the same time, a Crew is not _a Crew_ who refuses to follow or trust the Orders given by their Captain.

“ _Shishishi-_ ” The smile that overtakes Luffy's flushed red face isn't as innocent as it had been, yesterday. And Zoro is very angry about that.

“What's so funny?” Straddling his Captain's hips, Zoro fumbles with drunken fingers to undo the three gold buttons on Luffy's vest.

“ _Shishi-_ I donno~” Arms up, and covering his own face while his First Mate uncovers his chest. Red fabric bunching-up at his sides. “ _Shishishi-shi--_ ”

_Doesn't know_? That's alright. Luffy probably doesn't know up from down right now. Gasping into his own arms, and _giggling_. Zoro touches his Captain's bar stomach. Fingers brushing lightly over smooth rubbery skin. No one in the whole World _feels_ like Luffy.

“ _Haaaaha-_!” A different sound than before, coupled with that great big smile getting even bigger.

“That feel nice?” The Swordsman's blade roughened palms moving gradually up. Dipping into each valley made by Luffy's ribcage. _He's so skinny!_ for being as ridiculously powerful as Zoro _knows_ that he is... “Can you even hear me, Sencho?”

“A-aye-” Eyes nearly completely rolled back in his head, and arching his back when his Swordsman uses his thumbs to swipe luxuriously over both his nipples. “ _Ahaaa-!_ ”

_That is too goddamn sexy!_ Licking his lips, Zoro keeps dragging in bigger and bigger lungfuls of air into him. The shirt he's wearing become all the sudden too warm, and so he takes it off. Hamaraki in the way- _Gone!_ Still straddling Luffy's hips, and both of them still wearing their pants. Zoro gets pulled down into another kiss. His Captain's tongue sliding across his nakama's upper lip, and he consents to opening his teeth. Taking each other into their mouths.

“ _Ahaaa-_ _shishishishi_ \- _Mmn-_ ” Luffy touches his Swordsman's bare body too, with curious, clumsy hands. Making the man over him sigh out loud, and then breathe a husky groan. Luffy palming his crotch.

“ _Haaah-_ ” Zoro's head spins for this friction, even through fabric. “ _Haaah-_ ”

“ _Shishishishi-_ ”

Not laughter, and not delirium either... Zoro's hips making a downward grind, all on their own. “ _Ahhh-_ ” Luffy licking right alongside the scar on his Swordsman's weathered chest. Knarled pink skin, and raw stitching. Following from his right hip up to a shivering left shoulder, and then along the man's bronze neck. Tongue flickering over sensitive ridges on a solid collarbone.

With their arms and legs getting tangled up more than once, though that never meant they had to stop kissing each other. Luffy began to bite, and that's just what Zoro _wanted_. Stripping off his Captain's denim shorts, and kicked off his own boots and black trousers.

Falling back into bed with his Captain. Luffy giggling uncontrollably. His eyes closed. “You still hear me, Sencho?” Zoro kisses Luffy's lips. _He taste like sake, and meat._ Mostly meat. Wolfed down twenty plates of blakened Amahi down in that Bar, didn't he?

“Aye-” Both eyes still closed, Luffy reaches, getting hold of Zoro's shoulder- and by his neck, _flipping_ them. “ _Shishishi-_ ” Knees sunk into the mattress, he licks long and wet over the older's neck. Feeling Zoro shiver. “Aye- I can hear him.” Fuzzily moving down his nakama's muscular body, using his teeth as much as his tongue. Shoving Zoro back by his shoulders. “Zor---ro ---'s s--stay ther---re.”

“Eh?”

“ _S-t-a-y-!_ ” The word so _sticky_ Luffy has a hard time getting it off his tongue. Making what he says, to Zoro, like a command to an animal. Clear enough for him to understand.

“O-oi-...” Arrested, as he's also been Ordered to remain where he is... his Captain's kneeing between his knees. A hand coming around to cup the man's sack, and Zoro's hard naked shaft briskly slides in between Luffy's lips. “ _Haaha-!_ S-Sencho- _annh---_ ” He wants to smack him upside the head for doing _that!_ But then he might stop doing what he's currently doing, and Zoro really doesn't want that to happen. Only ever had his own hands around his dick before. From time to time. Luffy's hot, wet, _energetic_ mouth is way better.

Way.... _way_ better.

_*slur---rp-!_ Obscene, dirty sounds drift up into Zoro's ears. And he _listens_. Heat pooling in his belly and radiating outward all the way to his fingers and toes. Numb, but also on fire? He's _falling_. From a ledge that never was, towards a solid ground that keeps backing off. “ _Ahhaaa!_ ” Hitting some other sort of solidity, that's kept hitting him. Hard pulses. Luffy's tongue sliding along the base of his twitching shaft. Drinking him.

“ _Shishi-shishi-shi-_ ”

Pressure on the Swordsman's ankles tells him his legs are being lifted, and pushed back.

“ _Shishi-shi-shi-_ ”

That is not laughter, and that is not delirium.

“Zoro-”

~~~~~~~*

“I think this is all _stupid_.” The sun has already started to come up. Nami and Sanji having spent all night in the hotel Bar. Chopper asleep on the bench seat beside them. He'd woken up to eat a little, earlier, and so they aren't worried about him.

“It is, dear-sweet Nami-swan.” Sanji had eaten a little also, but somehow had drunk himself sober. Looking forward to one blasting hangover once his body catches up to all those bottles of wine he drank.

These three finished drowning themselves, and climbed the stairs for the room they'd all rented. Nami putting the key into the lock. “I just hope Luffy was able to get some sleep.” Pushing open the door.

Now, if Nami saw Sanji's mouth fall open, and his skin go from it's normal pale to ghastly paste, she didn't say. She didn't say _anything._ Closing the door, with Chopper still asleep held in her arms. “Let's get another drink?”

“A-aye. Another drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome and encouraged <3


End file.
